The Stowaway's story
by Ammo-the-hedgehog
Summary: Amy is tired of living the cushy live with her mother and father. She wants the rush of living like a pirate. Shadamy.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow, Amy, Sonic and Cream belong to Sega.

* * *

Ten Years Ago

Two boat's rocked on the rough sea one dark September night. One had a black flag with the jolly roger flying high from it's mast while the other had a white flag with a blue anchor on it. The age old rivalry of Marines vs. Pirates had reared it's ugly head once again. Captain Thorn Rose - the captain of the Marine ship - stood face to face with Scar the hedgehog on the deck of his ship. All of Scar's pirate crew were dead or badly injured and Thorn's marines weren't much better.  
"My old friend Thorn... why'd you give it all up? We could have mad it big in the pirating business, but you just had to throw it away..." Scar took a swig from a bottle of rum in his right hand then scanned his old friend.  
"I see you have a kid too." Scar pointed to a pink hedgehog who had wrapped herself around Thorn's leg tightly gripping his white trousers. The white hedgehog put his hand protectively on his five year old child. Scar scoffed.  
"I'm not going to eat her you know." Scar waved another hedgehog over. This one was about three years older than the pink one clutching Thorn's leg. He was black with red marks on his hands, feet and above his eyes and a stripe of red down each of his six quills. Scar pushed the hedgehog forward slightly.  
"This is Shadow. He's my son. Not biologically of course, no one would have me as you would say. But I found him in a little town and he said he had no parents so I took him in. Aren't I nice?" Scar smirked at Thorn.  
"P-papa... I... I'm scared..." The pink hedgehog buried her face in her father's trousers and shied away from the new hedgehog. Shadow looked hurt for a second but quickly regained his composure.  
"I have been told before that I look scary... but I promise I'm not trying to hurt you." Shadow offered his hand to the little hedgehog. She didn't budge.  
"What is your name?" Shadow asked politely. He refused to give up. The girl moved away from her father slightly but kept a firm grip on his trousers.  
"My name is Amy. Amy Rose." She frowned at Shadow even though he still held his hand out for her to take. Shadow smiled at her trying to make her feel less scared. He didn't like it when people were scared of him.  
"Amy? That's a very nice name. Mine is Shadow." He continued to smile at her, still holding his hand out. Amy let go of her dad's trouser leg then cautiously put her hand out towards Shadow's. Her father and Shadow's father looked questioningly at the two very different hedgehogs who seemed to be getting on very well. Amy took Shadows hand, but decided to see just how gentlemanly he was. She quickly squeezed his hand with as much force as she could. She saw Shadow tense and wince slightly with pain. She continued to squeeze until he muttered "That's quite a firm grip you have there..." through gritted teeth. Amy looked at him shocked then loosened her grip. He sighed slightly in relief. Not many boys had ever reacted like that to her when she gripped their hand that hard.

Present Day

Amy Rose sat across the table from Sonic the hedgehog. She was meeting him in hopes of him falling head over heels for her, but she really didn't want to be there. She really couldn't care less how rich he was, or how handsome he was because she had made her mind up ten years ago that she would be marrying the captain of the pirate ship Chaos Storm, his son if the former captain still wasn't dead yet or a pirate that fit her 'perfect man' list. Sonic ticked the tall and the handsome boxes of her list so far, however, that was all. Nothing more, nothing less.  
"So, Sonic... do you have any interests, _other_ than running?" Amy sighed. He shook his head quickly.  
"Nope. None what-so-ever." He smiled proudly. Amy so wanted to slap that smile off his face, run to her room, get the god damned corset that was slowly crushing her lungs off, change into something less... frilly then get a rowboat and row until she found a pirate ship.  
"Amy, what do you think we should call our children?" Sonic asked with that proud smile still on his face. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.  
"I didn't plan on having kids, especially not with some air-headed... _moron_ who's brains are in his trousers!" Amy spat as she stood up and marched out of the room. Sonic stared at the door shocked. He'd never been spoken to like that. He liked it.

Amy pushed the door of her room open gasping for air. The corset was suffocating her even before she had ran up the stairs so now she had hardly any air in her lungs.  
Cream, her personal maid and best friend, could see her struggling so she helped her by unlacing the back of her dress then unlacing the corset as quickly as possible. Amy took a massive breath of air as soon as the corset had been unlaced. She swore blind that those things were a health hazard to all women, but most didn't care as long as it made them look good.  
"Amy, how was your date?" The seven year old cream rabbit's hazel eyes scanned Amy's bright red cheeks for any sort of hint.  
"Awful... he has no hobbies other than running. Also, the only other thing he said to me that had nothing to do with running was about what we were going to call out kids! Just like all the others - brains in his trousers!" Amy ranted. She wriggled out of her dress and walked to her closet to find something that was less frilly and more everyday. She quickly found what she was looking for - a brown waist coat, a white baggy shirt and some beige trousers.  
"Much better..." Amy sighed after getting changed.  
"So Amy, how many boxes did he tick?" Cream inquired. Amy looked at Cream with a questioning look on her face then realized what she was talking about. Amy walked over to a white dresser in her room, opened the top drawer on the left then took out a old piece of paper.  
"Uh... pirate... no... caring... no... kind... no... tall... yes... dark... nope... handsome... yes... Two. He ticks two." Amy announced. That was better then the last one at least.  
"Cream, I'm leaving this place. Help me tie the bed sheets together so I can sneak out." Amy ordered. Cream nodded and started to strip the bed. As Cream threw the bed sheets off Amy tied them together. Within minutes the bed was bare and a rope made of bed sheets was strewn across the floor.  
"Perfect."

It was already dark when Amy had tied the bed sheets together, but now it was the middle of the night. The only light was the luminous full moon that hung in the midnight sky. Cream was fast asleep in the maid's quarter's by now so she couldn't help Amy if anything went wrong. Amy took one final deep breath. This would be the last time she saw her room, the last time she would be in her home. No. She couldn't think that way. This was her chance to show who she really was. Her chance to prove that she still had the blood of a pirate in her veins. Amy quietly grabbed one of the sheets on the floor and pulled at it until she found an end with nothing else tied to it. She then tied it securely to the post of her bed nearest the window and tossed the rest of the sheets out of the window.  
_'Bye bye, cushy life as a Marines daughter, hello blood, guts and jolly roger flags.'_ Amy clambered out of the window and gripped the bed sheets tightly. She didn't want to look down in case her rope didn't quite reach the floor and she got scared. This was her chance to break out of her father's shadow. Amy loosened her grip slightly and slid slowly down the bed sheets that were hanging out of her window.  
_'Finally, freedom!'

* * *

_Not much Shadamy in this chapter. Sorry. It'll be at least another chapter or so before Shadow is actually _in_ the story I think. No more appearances from Cream I don't think._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about not uploading recently but I'm busy because I've started school. I will upload as I finish chapters. Just expect a delay because of school, homework and writer's block.  


* * *

Yes, Amy had lead the cushy life since birth but despised every second of it. Shadow, on the other hand, had been struggling to survive for as long as he could remember, and at age nine was when things got harder for him.

Flashback Shadow had been swabbing the deck of his father's ship since dawn and had just about finished at midday. Shadow stood proudly at the bow of the ship and looked at the (more or less) spotless deck. With a sigh of content, he walked into his father's cabin to inform him of his work.  
"Dad! I just finished swabbing the deck like you told me to!" Shadow cheered. Scar looked at the boy cheering in front of him and sighed. Shadow had never been much of a pirate. He was too friendly and cheerful.  
"Good work Shadow." Shadow stopped cheering and suddenly ran outside quickly. Scar was baffled by the young hedgehog's actions so he decided to follow him. When Scar walked out of him cabin, he saw the reason Shadow had ran out onto the deck.

Scar looked doubtfully at the writhing creature that was attached to his ship.  
"When they said watch out for the giant octopus, I thought they were winding me up..." Scar then remembered why he was out here.  
'Where's Shadow?' Scar's blue eyes darted all over the ship then at the octopus. There was his answer.  
"SHADOW!" The octopus was holding Shadow near it's beak in one of it's eight tentacles. No matter how much Shadow writhed to get away from it, the suckers kept him anchored to the spot. Scar didn't know what to do. If the octopus did let go, Shadow would fall into the sea.

Shadow was slowly being dragged towards the beak of the giant red octopus. Fear etched across his features, he didn't know what to do. He'd never been attacked by an octopus before. In his panic, Shadow could think of only one logical solution. Make it let go. But how? Shadow was looking frantically at his surroundings. Nothing to help him. He grimaced. His only option was... to bite it. Shadow opened his jaws wide, his white fangs glistening in the sunlight then chomped down hard on the tentacle that was wrapped around him. The tentacle unwrapped itself from Shadow, dropping him into the cerulean sea. He was about as buoyant as a rock so quickly sunk to the bottom of the sea. He was loosing air. Fast.  
End Flashback

It pained Scar to remember that day. How he had almost lost Shadow to the unforgiving sea... but in another light, he was glad it happened. Shadow must had hit his head off a rock or been shocked into a personality change because after that encounter, he was as good a pirate as any (and learnt to swim...).

Shadow was now the captain of the ship he had fallen off nine years ago. He had a fearless crew (except for Silver...) and was known as 'The Heartless Hedgehog' throughout the world. His ship had only one alliance, and that was with the ship known as Gold Digger. Gold Digger was the only female dominated vessel. It was also the richest. No ship could rival the sheer amount of gold their captain had stole from gullible men. That captain was Rouge the Bat.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay an update! I'm really sorry for being slow. I'm off school in two weeks so my updates should be more frequent.

* * *

Amy had just climbed down her make shift rope and was heading for the harbor. She had no idea which ships where in the harbor at that time but there had to be one at least. Any pirate ship would do, she wasn't looking for any ship in particular. If it was there she would try to stow herself away on the ship Gold Digger. That way, even if she was caught there would be no... unpleasantness.

Her black shoes tapped slightly on the cobble stones of the street. She had to stay as quietly as possible to avoid drawing any unwanted attention to herself. The next few minutes would be crucial for her because if she didn't find a ship she had little chance of this sort of opportunity presenting itself again.

She rounded the last corner before the harbor. Several vessels presented themselves and at least five were pirate ships. Just as she had expected. They were here to deal with merchants who had no interest of profession just of how much gold laced their customer's pockets. She continued to run until she was at the harbor. She stopped and scanned the flags of each ship with her emerald eyes. She could not see the skull and cross bones that Gold Digger had high on it's mast.  
'_Looks like it will have to be any random pirate ship then..._' The thought that she could be boarding the most dangerous ship on the seven seas never occurred to her as she walked slowly up the draw bridge of the infamous ship 'Chaos Storm'.

After she was on the ship she headed straight for what she thought was the cellar. She walked into the narrow corridor; floorboards creaked as she continued to walk. It was surprisingly light in this passageway which was unusual for a cellar.

She finally made her way to the end of the wooden corridor and opened the door at the end.  
'_The captain's quarters?_' She thought. It was true, she had just stumbled upon the living quarters of Shadow the Hedgehog. Of course, he was no in there, but that did not change the fact that it was indeed his room on the ship.  
"Silver, stop bugging me. I'll get Rouge to think it over, I promise." Voices echoed down the corridor. Amy's ears folded back to listen to the sound as she quickly ran into the room and slid under the bed in the room.

Shadow walked into his room forgetting that he had left his door closed and it was now somehow wide open. He quickly scanned the room remembering why he was here. The map he needed. That was the map to the place where he and Rouge would plan their next attack on the Marines. He would often laugh to himself about how gullible the Marines were. They once fell for a diversion that was blatantly obvious. Shadow was starting to believe that they were either complete idiots or smart enough not to mess with him or his accomplice. The latter seemed more likely, but it was the Marines he was talking about.

Shadow started to search on his desk for the old map that he had put there less than two hours ago. However, no matter how much paper he looked through, he couldn't seem to find it.  
"Ah, I remember now... I put it under my bed just before I went out to make sure that non of the crew tried to steal it thinking it was a treasure map..." Shadow mumbled to himself as he walked towards his bed. Just as he was about to bend down to look for the map, Silver called from the hallway "Shadow! Some idiotic pirate captain has just asked for a fight." Shadow sighed then walked into the hallway.  
"Aim all cannons at the ship and be ready to fire on my command."

From underneath the bed Amy sighed with relief. She had avoided being found. For now anyway. She started searching for the map under the bed and found it not long before she heard "FIRE!" then a loud cannon shot. The shot shook the entire ship. She was unsure if that was the force from the shot that had been fired or if they had been hit by the enemy in the short space of time between the words 'fire' and the ship rocking. She shook her head and threw the map from beneath the bed until it almost slid out of the door.

The battle of boats had lasted less than half an hour with the challenger also being the loser. The challenger had been pitiful and hardly worth the water they displaced but it had relieved Shadow's utter boredom. He was still quite bored, just not as much.

As Shadow tried to retire to his room for the second time that day, he almost trod on the map he had been looking for. he looked at the map completely confused then at his desk.  
"I must be going insane from boredom..." He mused. He scanned the room quickly then realized he could see something pink underneath his bed. He frowned at the unidentified pink object and decided to investigate.

By throwing the map from under the bed Amy had avoided contact with Shadow whilst he was searching for his map, but in doing so she had put herself in more danger when he searched the room.

Shadow walked past his desk, opening one of the drawers then dropping the map into it and closing it. Amy's emerald eye followed his every movement. Heavy black boots plodded along the wooden plank on the floor. He was approaching her hiding place. He stopped when he got to the bed. Amy's eyes darted across the room to find any way to avoid Shadow. She couldn't find one.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, sorry for the short chapter. I will try to write more next time. ^^; Many thanks to you people who are reading this and posting reviews! They really help boost my confidence and spark the flame to write more!  


* * *

Amy instinctively shut her eyes tight remembering the words her father often said.  
'_If you can't see them, they can't see you._' Of course, that was the kind of thing you said to children about monsters under the stairs or when you were playing hide and seek but Amy didn't care. She was hoping he would get distracted again and leave. She would have no such luck.

Shadow knelt down then put his head against the wooden floor to look under his bed.  
"What are you doing under my bed?" Amy slowly opened her eyes and looked into Shadow's crimson eyes.  
"Sh-Shadow?" Her emerald eyes sparked with new found hope as she recognised Shadow from that stormy September night ten years ago.  
"Yes, I am Shadow. Now answer me. Why are you under my bed?" He notcied that her ears had drooped at his words. He was clueless as to the reason because he had lost his memories after falling off the boat when he was nine.  
"Don't you remember me? From ten years ago? The Marine captain's daughter?" Shadow was getting more and more confused as she asked im questions that he didn't know the answer to. As she spoke, the only thing that made any sense to him was the part about her being the daughter of a marine captain. In a split second Shadow had hatched on of his ingenious plans to get some extra gold out of the Marines next time he encountered them.  
"Oh! That was you? Sorry, I've had a lot to think about recently and a lot of my memories seem to have disappeared. What was your name again?"

After two weeks of pretending he was surprisingly starting to feel quite bad about deceiving her. She seemed like a nice girl, but a nice girl couldn't buy you food for your crew. He had a hunch that she was the daughter of a Marine called Thorn Rose but he couldn't be completely sure about it. He'd ask his dad when he was passing by the skull isles later that month.

Shadow had been told via airmail that he was to meet Rouge at the specified coordinates on the map she had given him in two days time. This was where Amy would become a good bargaining tool. When he told Rouge that Amy was the daughter of a Marine, she would immediately ask if they could use her to get more gold as well as offer a place on her ship to her. That would benefit Shadow in two ways - he would get Amy off his ship and get his room back to himself (because she had been sharing his room with him so that the other pirates couldn't be perverted).

"Shadow, I am **NOT** going to give her a place on my ship."  
"WHAT?" Shadow had asked Rouge if Amy could have a place on her ship and she had refused.  
"Why on earth not? You have room!"  
"Shadow, have you SEEN her? She isn't pretty enough to even step foot on my ship." Rouge had stuck her nose in the air with that 'oh no you don't' look on her face. Shadow sighed deeply with frustration. He couldn't stand sharing when it was with people he knew, so sharing with a girl he hardly knew was defiantly not an enjoyable experience for him.  
"Fine. So when do we attack?" Shadow tried to take his attemtion off the fact that he was almost ready to hit Rouge and focus on what he was happy doing.  
"In one day at noon." With that, the gold grabbing ivory bat got out of her seat and walked out of Shadow's room.

Amy had been told to wait outside the room for the conversation to end. Normally, she would have kicked up a fuss, but because Shadow himself had told her to wait she was prepared to overlook her stubborn attitude. He was the one she had based her 'perfect man' list of after all. Amy wanted to know what Rouge and Shadow were talking about because she didn't like the idea of that bat in the same room as Shadow without anyone else in there with them. Every second ticked by slowly until she couldn't take it much longer. She pressed he pink ear to the door and heard "Shadow, I am **NOT** going to give her a place on my ship." With that she smiled and moved away from the door and down the corridor.

* * *

I'm tired now so I won't be writing any more today. Thanks for reading so far! I still haven't even started the best bit. :D


	5. Chapter 5

These are getting shorter slowly... geh...  


* * *

Amy was oblivious as to the rest of the conversation so she didn't know that Rouge had insulted her and Shadow had not defended her. What she doesn't know can't hurt her I suppose.

Rouge had walked out of Shadow's room and was strutting down the corridor. She thought she could see something pink, but she put it down to poor eyesight towards anything that didn't shine or was of no value to her. She saw pink a second time and squinted to look at what was in front of her.  
"A hedgehog?" She muttered. There was a pink hedgehog looking out of one of the port holes on the ship out to the calm blue sea.

"Damn... a storm is coming this way... better warn Shadow..." She looked away from the port hole and ran towards Shadow's room.  
"Ah!" Amy ran into Rouge then fell to the ground with a echoing thud. She screwed her face up in pain then opened her eyes and looked up to see what she had ran into.  
"S-sorry... I-I didn't see you there." Amy said rubbing the back of her head. Rouge just glared at her then walked past.

Amy was dumbfounded for a second then remembered why she had ran into the white bat. She shot back up from her seated position and ran through the door to Shadow's room.  
"Shadow there's a storm coming this... way..."

Shadow turned around and saw Amy. She had gone a bright crimson colour as she stared at him. Shadow had taken his top off to go to bed when Amy had ran in to warn him of the storm. To a normal hedgehog girl, seeing a male with no shirt on was perfectly normal, however, since Amy was nobility, she was not used to it.  
"You... your... sh-shirt..." Amy stuttered. Shadow looked at his chest then shrugged.  
"I'm going to tell Silver about the storm." Shadow walked out of his room, still shirtless, and went to tell his crew about the storm.

Seconds after he had walked past her she remember that the bat might not be off the ship yet. She didn't want Shadow to embarrass himself by showing that gold digger his chest so she ran after him.  
"Shadow! That bat might not be off the ship yet!" She called after him. He stopped.  
"So? She's seen me shirtless before and so have the rest of my crew. It's no big deal." She froze. That **bat** had seen Shadow with no shirt on?  
"The Shadow I know wouldn't have done that sort of thing..." Something snapped in Shadow's mind. The Shadow she knew had hit his head and turned into this Shadow. The old Shadow was **dead**.  
"Well, the Shadow you knew is dead. This Shadow is only keeping you on this ship for ransom." Then he continued walking.

Amy stared after him for a few seconds as tears bubbled in her eyes. She roughly wiped them away and ran to the deck of the ship. She could see Shadow talking to Silver. She glared at the onyx and crimson... **beast** that she had once known then looked across to the rails on the side of the ship. She gritted her teeth then ran at the rails.  
"Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog!" The words he heard burnt his ears. Those were the only words he remembered from before being found by Scar.  
"Ma-Maria!" He stated in disbelief. He saw a pair of brown boots go over the side of the boat and dashed for them. He was too late.

Amy crashed into the water, a wave shooting to the sky from the impact.  
"MARIA!" Shadow screamed at the water. He was blinded by sadness so had no idea that it was Amy who had just hit the water. He gritted his teeth and glared at it.  
"Knuckles, take over the ship while I'm gone!" He shouted before vaulting over the edge and hitting the water himself.

* * *

Finished chapter 5. ^^ I'd just like to say thanks to the people who have reviewed this and any constructive criticism is welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about this being short but I have a lot to do at the moment so don't expect updates on anything for a while. I also have writers block on my current stories so a new story is more likely that updates. :(  


* * *

Shadow swam to the surface and looked across the water desperately. The sudden shock had jolted his memory once again and he could remember nothing including why he had just jumped off the ship. His breathing was short and frequent as he scanned the blue sea. While he was scanning the water he saw something pink beneath the water.  
"What is that?" Shadow narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the thing under the water. It was swimming towards the surface.

Amy finally surfaced. She had inhaled whilst under the water and was coughing to get the water our of her system. She opened her eyes and saw Shadow almost as soon as her eyes were in focus.  
"Shadow?" She coughed.  
"Amy!" Shadow announced smiling. He remembered her! He started swimming over to her so that he could make sure she was safe when suddenly a giant wave started building.  
'The storm!' Amy thought. Shadow's eyes widened as he saw the wave building in height and speed. He was frantically trying to get to Amy before the wave got to them.  
"Give me your hand!" Shadow shouted over the roar of the waves. Amy was hesitating, just as she had when they had met.  
"Quickly!" He shouted. She stuck her hand out just in time for Shadow to grab her hand and pull her through the water towards him.

It had been twelve hours since the storm had started and Shadow opened his eyes slowly only to see clouds in a clear blue sky. He sat up groggily then felt something hit his lap. His crimson eyes drifted down towards where he had felt something fall.  
"Amy?" Shadow picked the unconscious pink hedgehog from out of his lap and held her against his chest. She was absolutely soaked.  
"Shadow..." She mummbled quietly. He smiled gently then put her down on the sand and got up then walked away.

After ten minutes Shadow was back by her side after trying to find shelter. There was an area nearby that could easily be made into a camp site with a little work. While Shadow was carrying her to the area he had found she woke up. She saw Shadow and immediately slapped him around the face. He dropped her from shock and stepped away from her.  
"Ouch! What was that for?" Shadow shouted.  
"Humph." Amy said as she inflated her left cheek and looked in the opposite direction.

Shadow scratched his head in confusion. He'd just tried to help her and got a slap across the face in return. He stopped scratching his head then rubbed his now red cheek and frowned.  
"Are you going to answer me?" He asked.  
"Well I was only on the ship with you for ransom. Why should you care?" Shadow looked shocked. Then shook his head.  
"No, I don't even remember you being on my ship. In fact, I can't even remember having a ship. All I can remember is the storm." Shadow said rubbing his head.  
"you're kidding, right?" Amy asked him. He shook his head.

Amy realised that he was genuinely confused. She closed her eyes, shook her head and smiled.  
"In that case, I forgive you. Now... how are we going to get off this island?"


End file.
